Gill
by ali10
Summary: Gill is running away from something, but what is it? Set in Tortall just after Jon is crowned king Gill is embroiled in turmoil she had no idea about. please r
1. Gill and George

Disclaimer: Not only am I penniless (all my money goes to gas and occasionally candy, which makes me happy because gas prices were down this weekend yay!!!!) but I don't own anything from Tortal, that concept is owned by the illustrious Tamora Pierce.

A/N this is my favorite part of writing fics (talking to my wonderful readers, I love you all) but since this is the first chap I won't ramble too much, any way the premise is that this kid shows up right after the whole Jon becoming King thing.  Town's in turmoil and George takes an interest in the oddity.  More info on why in later chaps anyhow here it be….

            Gill stood in a corner of the Dancing Dove and observed the Rogue.  Gill had come to Corus just after Prince Jon's coronation.  In the aftermath of the upheaval on that day Gill had joined the scum of the city without notice or remark.  Now she had insinuated herself into the court of the Rogue. 

            It was apparent from the poor service, as well as the somber mood that the rumors of the old barkeep being murdered were in fact true.  Gill generally liked to check such rumors herself though.  She was about to go when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

            "Yer a bit young to be hangin' round hereabouts lassie," a gruff voice told her.

            "I ain't," she retorted twisting away from her assailant, "sides, I was jus leavin'."

            "The Rogue wants ta speak ter ya," he stated steering her toward his table.

            "I don't wanna speak ta 'im!"

            "You'd best keep out a matters that don't involve you then hadn't you missy?"

            Despite her protests Gill was soon seated across from suave rogue.

            "Hello there youngling, can I get you a drink?"

            "Yer offerin' me a drink?  What's the catch?"

            "No catch," he said and then hailed a besieged looking waitress, "A lemonade for the lass," the server nodded and scurried off to fetch his order, "Now then, I haven't seen you about, who are you?"

            "What's it to ya?"

            "I have a vested interest in knowing who the people in this city are; I also find your sudden appearance very strange in light of recent events.  So I ask you civilly once more… who are you?"

            "M' name's Gill, and I won't tell you aught else!"

            The lemonade arrived and Gill pushed it away scornfully.  She stood to leave but the man who had brought her over blocked her escape.

            "Th' Rogue asked ya a question lass, I suggest ya answer it."

            "Aw!  To the underworld with people an' their questions!  Ah'm leavin'!"

            "Take her upstairs please Vash; I'm sorry girl, but I can't trust coincidences like this if I expect to keep my head firmly attached to my shoulders."

            Vash propelled the struggling Gill out of the main room and up some stairs to a well appointed room.  Gill tried her best to escape, but it was futile.  In the end she was forced to wait for the Rogue in his rooms.  She dreaded her private audience with the king of the thieves.  He didn't give her much time to work herself into a panic though.

            Within moments of Vash bringing her there the Rogue himself entered the room.

            "Alright, Gill, where are you from, why are you here and what exactly are you trying to pull?"

            "Ah'm from somewhere you've prob'ly never 'eard of, 'm 'ere cause I 'eard a person can live 'is own life hereabouts an' ah'm not tryin' to pull anythin'!"

            "Where are you from?"

            "Gala."

            "What about your family?"

            "Dead."

            "Are you a thief?"

            "Only when I gotsa ta be."

            "Alright then, how old are you?  And don't lie I'll know it," as he added that a glow surrounded him, he was a magic user, Gill shrunk away from him in fear.  She snapped her mouth shut on a lie and stared at him, "Answer the question," he said.

            "nine," she growled.

            "Who on earth lets a nine-year old travel about on her own?" he fumed

            Gill didn't try to answer that, she didn't want to tell a magic user anything about herself, "What're you so afraid of huh?  Speak up child; I'm not going to hurt you."

            Gill didn't answer.  Just because he'd know when she lied didn't mean he couldn't do so himself.

            "Alright then, I suppose you want to be let out onto the street?"

            Gill nodded warily.

            "Well I am not sending a defenseless little kid out there.  You got a weapon?"

            This question visibly shocked her, "a weapon, me?" she squawked.

            "Yes, knifes or the like?"

            Gill just stared.

            "I'll take that to be a no.  Alright then, judging from your reaction you wouldn't know how to use a thing I could give you."

            "Yer a magic-man," she muttered numbly.

            "You're afraid of magic girl?"

            That precipitated a nod.

            "Did someone with magic hurt you?"

            No response.

            "Okay, so you won't talk to a magic man?  I barely have the tiniest touch of Sight, not real magic at all … I suppose I should take you some place safe to stay though."

            George pondered what he could do with a nine-year-old kid.  Letting her go back onto the streets would have been stupid.  If she could defend herself then it was a risk she could choose to take, without those skills he might as well kill her himself and keep her from worse harm.  He also knew that his rooms weren't safe, just because the conspiracy against the prince had been revealed didn't mean that all the co-conspirators had been apprehended.

            "Alright Gilly, I am taking you to my mother.  She will take care of you for a while.  I don't know why magic should scare you or what you're really in Corus for but I have one more question before we go, and you must answer it; do you intend harm to me or mine?"

            Gill shook her head and then added in a very small voice, "no sir."

            "Very well then," he went to the door and held a whispered conversation with Vash.  The other man left and the glow of magic around the rogue disappeared.  Gill came out of her fearful stupor and glared poisonously at George.

            "Wha' do ya want wit' me?" she spat.

            "Nothing, my interest is in keeping my people safe; as I see it you, dear girl, are either one of mine or a threat to them seeing as you're a street kid and all."

            "Yeah right, yer all th' same, sound sweet but yer not…" she snapped her mouth shut as if she had been about to say something and then thought better of it.

            "You know, you don't look like any Gallan I've seen, you sure that's where you're from?"

            Gill didn't respond to that or anything else he said and shortly Vash returned.  George had him bring her downstairs and load her onto his horse then he got up behind her and set out for his mother's house.

            Eleni Cooper was awake when her son once more came pounding on her door.

            "What've you brought me this time foolhardy boy?"

            "A street kid.  She hasn't any weapon or the skill to use them and she was snooping about the inn," George guided Gill into the house.

            "Hello there, what's your name?" Eleni asked.

            Gill stuck out her chin defiantly and refused to answer.

            "Her name is Gill mother, she isn't best pleased with me or by extension with you.  I've got to tend my horse, take her in hand?"

            "Oh, shoo shoo shoo, I know how to take care of a kid, tend to your beast," Eleni shooed him out of the house.  Gil started to bolt but a cautionary glare from Eleni stopped her short, "I get the impression you and I are going to be spending a good deal of time together Gill."

            Gill glared at her.

            "I suppose you must have heard about the king's coronation?"

            "I 'eard about it.  So what?" Gill asked angrily.

            "It casts your sudden appearance into rather dubious light for George.  He has many people depending on him and just as many are trying to bring him down.  After all this calms down I'm sure he would be more than happy to let you lark off and do whatever you please.  In the mean time it isn't safe for you or us to have you running loose."

A/N okay if anyone likes this I will finish it if not then there isn't any point.  I hope you do like it though, if so drop me a review and it will be completed, I make it a point to complete everything I post so anyway I will now skip to the part where I once more shamelessly grub for reviews…. PLEASE?


	2. Gill and Eleni

Disclaimer: Not only am I penniless (all my money goes to gas and occasionally candy, which makes me happy because gas prices were down this weekend yay!!!!) but I don't own anything from Tortal, that concept is owned by the illustrious Tamora Pierce.

A/N since the wonderful and newly beloved (am I freaking you out yet?) INPUT NAME HERE reviewed I have decided to continue writing this.  So here's the new chapper.

            "You tol' me three days ago that I could go!" Gil yelled at Ms. Cooper.

            "I told you that when things calmed down George would likely let you do anything you wanted."

            "Well?"

            "They haven't calmed down.  Not only that but George is leaving the Court of the Rogue and he needs to find a successor before one finds him.  Retirement will suit him."

            "That's fine and dandy, 'cept it leaves me r'lying on yer charity, an I trust that 'bout as much as spit!"

            "I've done well by you, and at least you are safe here."

            "Lak …" a look at the woman's face changed Gill's wording a there, "Lak tar ya 'ave.  I ken take care uv mahself!" Gill set her jaw stubbornly.

            "I seriously doubt that.  You can't defend yourself, you won't even handle a kitchen knife, let alone defend against a sharp one in combat."

            "Ah don' need to."

            "You think the people out there will leave you alone because you are a kid?"

            Gill laughed, "course not, that'll jus' make me more uv a target."

            "Then how in the blazes do you propose to be safe?"

            "N'ver said I wanted ta be safe now did ah?"

            Eleni threw up her hands at that.  The child was more mule headed than a mule.  She would not listen to reason and her every waking moment was spent complaining about how she was unjustly being held captive.  She complained but she never so much as tried the unlocked front door in an escape attempt.  At this point Eleni wasn't sure she would try to stop Gill if she did leave.

            "Why wouldn't you want to be safe?"

            Gill just shrugged, "life's been bad before, Ah figure if Ah've been 's low as possible then it won' get eny worse an iff'n it can Ah'd jus' as soon know it an' stop feelin' sorry fer mahself."

            Eleni looked at her skeptically for a moment processing the bad grammar, "I think you will find grammar lessons to be much worse than any torture imaginable, Gilly-Girl, and since you already see your stay with me as a prison sentence prepare yourself for them."

            "You wanna lern me som'thin'?" Gil challenged.

            "Sure," Eleni offered.

            "Try it!" Gil scoffed.

            "I'll go fetch some pens and paper," Eleni went to gather material for the first grammar lesson she had given since George was a boy and let Gill wonder what new horrors her jailer had in mind.

            Gill watched Eleni go half wistfully.  Much as she hated her captivity the constricted caught feeling that had once been so familiar she couldn't fault her captor.  Torment really wasn't a good description for soft sheets, a warm place to sleep and good food.  And grammar lessons wouldn't be the most painful price to pay for it all.  Except that it wasn't paying.  Lessons were another gift, or rather another debt owed.

            Owing debts, that's what got us in trouble in the first place.  Gill closed her eyes shut tight against tears of rage and against the memories that boiled within her.  Anyway those debts were paid and then some. 

            Gill's reflections were interrupted by the sound of Eleni returning.  Gill swiped a stray tear from her eyes and glowered sullenly at the door, but it wasn't Ms. Cooper that entered.  Instead George swept into the study and glanced around.

            "Where's Mother?" he asked distractedly.

            "She went ta get somethin'."

            "What for?"

            "She said somethin' 'bout a lesson."

            "Oh, well I wish her luck, your grammar is atrocious!"

            Gill stuck out her tongue at him, "What 're you doin' 'ere?"

            "This is my mother's house remember?  I needed to talk to her … about keeping you and all."

            "What 'bout it?"

            "You my dear girl, are a mystery, an ill-timed mystery I need to know why you are here and where you are from."

            Gill glowered, "I ain't tellin' you nothin'.  An' it's jus' lak you ta try an' make me!"

            "You are not leaving this place until you do!" George retorted.

            "I ain't doin' nothin' fer no magic man!"

            Eleni listened to her son and Gill arguing from outside the study door.  The girl seemed to have that effect on people.  Always looking to pick a fight, angry at the world.

            "I've found George's old schoolbooks," she said as she entered the room.  This effectively ended the confrontation that had been taking place, "Oh, hello George!" Eleni feigned noticing George's presence for the first time.

            "Hi, you're teaching the kid?"

            "Well, she can't remain uneducated in the home of a healer."

            "Yer a healer?" Gill yelped, "Lak wit' magic?"

            Eleni looked at the girl.  She seemed on the point of some sort of breakdown, "Yes."

            Gill seemed to shrink in on herself.  All the fire went out of her and she curled up on her chair, her legs tucked in under her and her arms wrapped around them, she hid her face behind her knees so not even her eyes were visible and completely ignored them.

            George and Eleni exchanged glances.  This was odd.  Normal people didn't have reactions like that, especially not to something as commonplace as the gift.  Both mother and son stood silently wishing the other would know what to do.  As they stood muffled sounds of crying reached their ears.  Both turned and stared at the crumpled ball of a child from which the noises emanated.

            As they watched she tumbled from the chair and still curled up she mumbled something to them.

            "What?" George asked softly.

            "Wha' do ya wan'?" the barely audible whisper came again.

            "Answers," George answered without thinking.

            Gill had felt her last hopes disintegrate with the knowledge that she was under the power of not one but two magic users.  She couldn't fight them and she didn't really want to.  Fighting the first time had gotten her into this mess.  Taking a deep breath she tried to stem her tears.  They wouldn't help now, and neither would fear.

            Slowly she sat up and wiped her tears on her sleeve.

            "Whad'd'ya wanna know?"

            "I want to know the same things I've wanted to know all along," George answered kindly.

            He sounds nice, but don't they all, Gill though to herself before nodding and answering.

            A/N okay so yer probably wondering why Gill is such a weirdo spastic person? You'll find out most of the reason why in the next chapter.  You'll also find out the answer to the 60 billion double dollar question…. Does this story have a plot?

As always this is the part where I review grub if you care about either of the above mentioned mysteries or if you like the story (yay J) or if you hate it (please tell me because here in my own little world we care about you… and I'm sure not too many people like flames almost as much as any other form of review…. I just like interacting with my fellow fanfic site users so any review will do)  free cookies to the first two reviews on the chap! (see I'm nice! Really…) I love anime……… need to stop the random comments now.


	3. Gill and Galla

Disclaimer: Not only am I penniless (all my money goes to gas and occasionally candy, which makes me happy because gas prices were down this weekend yay!!!!) but I don't own anything from Tortal, that concept is owned by the illustrious Tamora Pierce. (much as it pains me to change my disclaimer I have to 'cause gas prices rose again this week and now I'm sad… L oh well on to the A/N.)

A/N Okay I got a review on chapter two so now to write chapter 3… lesse, a plot… but first things first, forgot to put yer name in for chappy one so have some yummy imaginary internet donuts and a cookie Celestial Secrets.  And FaithfuLightning can have some as well for the nice and happy second chapter review.  I love reviewers and their words… now for the plotless wonder (working on that by the way… don't we all love 'character development'?)

            "I came 'ere from Galla, b'fore that I don' know where I was… no un ever bothered ta tell me an' I wasn' really in a position ta fin' out."

            George grunted a prompt for her to continue and she did without looking up.  Magic glowed in the corners of Gill's eyes surrounding  the thief in a truth spell.

            "They took me there from m' home when Ah was 'bout six.  From then to a couple moons 'go Ah…"

            "Hold it, who is they?" George interrupted.  Gill nearly forgot herself enough to glare at him for interrupting but years of habit won out and she kept her eyes fixedly on the ground in front of her.

            "They is th' slavers from that place.  They killed m' parents an' took m' brothers and me ta be their slaves.  Ah dunno where ma brothers are … if'n they's ev'n alive.  Enyway, ma mastah an' 'is friends was all magic men lak you.

            "He mostly 'gnored us slaves.  'e on'y paid 'ttention to us when he wanted somthin'.  An' when he did want som'thin' he didn' ask nice…" Gill's lower lip trembled and she had to fight back tears.  Magic men didn't like that.

            "You don't have to tell us about that if you don't want to dear," Eleni said softly.  She crouched down beside Gill and smoothed her hair of her face, resting a comforting hand on Gill's back.  Gill scuttled back away from the contact.  She locked scared eyes on the woman.

            "Why 're you bein' nice ta me?" she growled from a safe distance.

            Eleni didn't reply she just shrugged and stood up, a sad look on her face.

            "Continue if you please?" George prompted gently but firmly.

            Gill nodded, "Th' Mastah was bad, but 'e wasn' the wors' uv 'em … an' 'e nev'r did 'nythin' untowar' er nuthin'.  'E was more 'nterested in 'is magic an' stuff.  He didn' mind using us 'n 'is 'xperiments though.  An' 'is friends didn' 'esitate ta do th' same.

            "So, when I 'ad  th' chance Ah ran.  Foun' a boat an' 'id in it.  Fetched up in Galla somewhere.  From there Ah 'eaded fer Corus and then Ah met ya."

            George stood silently for a moment.  The corona of magic dissipated.  Gill looked up as it left him.  Eleni was watching her with a worried expression.  George started pacing, "So you are a runaway slave?"

            "Yeah," Gill replied with a touch of defiance.  She winced at her tone.  Magic men didn't like defiance.  It didn't take too many lashings to figure that much out.

            "That must be a longer story than it sounded like."

            Gill shrugged.

            "I suppose that means you aren't part of all this trouble then," George spoke softly and more to himself than anything.

            "Wha' trouble sir?" Gill asked.

            "Huh?  Oh, right, you're new in town.  The King was just coronated and there was some trouble…"

            "You call an earthquake, the darkest of dark magic, assassins, the death of the shang dragon and attempted regicide 'some trouble'?" Eleni broke in.

            Gill's eyes widened at that, "All that trouble happened?  Here?"

            Eleni nodded, "Yes dear.  Alanna, the king's champion killed the king's traitorous uncle a few years ago in a duel, but her twin brother was a mage of surpassing strength.  He brought Duke Roger, also a mage, back to life through the taunting of the duke's minions.  After that the queen and king were killed in 'accidents' and Prince Jon was to be crowned.  There was unrest in the city and the court, lots of people died and at the ceremony the duke and his minions attacked the king and his defenders.  And all of the things I mentioned earlier happened… I'll tell you about it in more detail later, for now that's about enough."

            "I just want to add that an upstart rogue, Ralon of Malven he used to be before he came to the court of the rogue, set out to take my place.  He and his killed some close friends of mine… we have been struggling to survive with frayed nerves for weeks now.  Everything has been mellowing out, but as you have probably realized, we're still a little tense.  And there are fools about just looking to take advantage of the chaos. 

            "So that's why I made you come here girl.  For my safety and that of my people.  I am keeping you here for your safety.  I take it you can't fight?"

            Gill hung her head in shame, "he'd uv killed me if Ah 'ad a weapon."

            "Alright, then I'll have to teach you.  It isn't safe for a kid to go about on the streets defenseless."

            "Why do ya care 'bout me?" she half-screeched, "Why can't ya jus' 'ate me, or 'gnore me lak e'ryone else?"

            George flashed her a broad grin, "Because you are a street kid, and thus fall under the care of the rogue, who as of right now still happens to be me.  Think of it as an duty thing if you can't just accept the fact that we've come to like you over the past couple of days."

            Gill harrumphed and stood up, "I 'ope you two don' come up wit' 'nythin' else Ah need ta learn!"

            "Oh, I almost forgot all about your grammar lessons!" Eleni said hastening to scoop up the materials she ha previously gathered.  George smiled.

            "I should be going now, I will see you two for supper and I think Alanna is coming…"

            "We'll be glad to have you both dear," Eleni said and smiled at her son as he left with a half-bow and a flourish, "Alright, now down to business," Eleni said turning to Gill armed with school supplies.

            Gill groaned, "Ah don' wanna learn… an' Ah don' wan' th' 'elp uv magic people."

            "We aren't all the same girl, besides you will be easy prey on the streets at least until George approves your fighting skills."

            Gill pouted but submitted to the lessons.

A/n okay so that was shortish but I do have an idea of where it's going and it's getting late and seeing as I haven't really slept in days and I've got a heap of English homework… read crime and punishment, write a 10 page paper about dairy products (me and my stupid topic choices) and a paper about Hedda Gabler …. I'll zonk out now (meaning sleep) right after I post this here thingy….


	4. Gill and Rispah

Disclaimer: Not only am I penniless (all my money goes to gas and occasionally candy, which makes me happy because gas prices were down this weekend yay!!!!) but I don't own anything from Tortal, that concept is owned by the illustrious Tamora Pierce. (much as it pains me to change my disclaimer I have to 'cause gas prices rose again this week and now I'm sad… L oh well on to the A/N.)

A/N okay, I haven't gotten reviews on the third chappy yet but I figure I may as well write this here thingy anyway.   I guess one week has passed since Gill's encounter with the magic people.

            Gill sat swinging her legs at the kitchen table.  Her grammar book lay open on the table in front of her, a plate with bread and butter for breakfast was at her elbow and so was reclining and chewing on the end of a pen, "Do I 'ave to do this?" she whined barely slipping into her former accent.

            "Yes you must, and you should eat your breakfast before it gets cold," Eleni replied briskly as she bustled about preparing her own meal.

            "When's George coming over?"

            "He left yesterday on business; I'm not sure when he'll be back.  Why?"

            Gill shrugged she was had been looking forward to the day's fighting lesson.  George was a master of street fighting and dirty tricks.  She had come to love her daily weapons session with him.  It certainly broke up the tedium of the book learning Eleni forced on her, "No reason," Gill replied tossing down the pen and picking at her breakfast.

            "He told me that Stefan or Rispah would be by to give you your lesson for today after lunch sometime," Eleni put in nonchalantly as she joined Gill at the table with her own toast.  Gill's face brightened.

            "Really?" she said and took a bite of bread.

            "Yeah, as long as you've finished you bookwork by then."

            Gill wolfed down the rest of her breakfast and wiped her hands on her legs before snatching up the pen and scribbling out her work.  Five algebra problems, ten poorly written sentences to correct, and a poem about a stupid flower to read and then write about, Gill rushed through it all.  When it was done she glanced through to check for mistakes and grudgingly fixed the ones she found.  

            As she stood to find Eleni and hand in her work she stretched and noted that a few hours had gone by while she sat there.  She spared a mournful thought for the wasted morning and set off to check Eleni's study.

            The other woman wasn't there so Gill wandered trough the house periodically calling out to her teacher.  Eventually she found her in a small workroom with dried plants and obscure charms and medallions hanging everywhere.

            "What is this place?" Gill asked looking around wide-eyed and forgetting the papers in her hands.

            "My workroom," Eleni replied without looking away from whatever it was she was doing.

            "Oh."

            "Do you have a reason to be bothering me here?"

            "Oh… right my work is done… where do you want it?"

            "Put it in my study."

            "Okay," Gill replied absently still gawking.  She left slowly and then rushed back to the study where she plunked down the papers.  Just then the sound of knocking echoed through the house.

            "Get that, won't you Gill dear?" Eleni called.

            "Sure thing," Gill replied and dashed down to the door.  When she opened it a red-haired woman was standing there impatiently waiting.

            "Is George there?" she asked grumpily.

            "No, sorry Ma'am," Gill replied, cowed by the woman's forceful demeanor.

            "Who are you?"

            "Gill, Ma'am."

            "I see, and what are you doing in Mistress Cooper's house?"

            "I… uh," Gill stood speechless for a moment before blurting out; "Ah'm stayin' 'ere fo' th' momen' miss."

            "What?  I would have thought that Eleni would have you speaking sense if you are he assistant."

            Gill recovered her new grasp of grammar and managed to say, "I'm not her assistant.  George is keeping me here for a while…"

            A puzzled look crossed her face, "George is keeping you here? What's that supposed to mean girl?"

            Gill shrugged, "I was at the Dancin' Dove and one of his stooges brought me over ta meet him and he insisted that I come stay with 'is mother seein' as I had no place else to go.  And seeing as how he thought my arrival to the city was a bit too much of a coincidence."

            "Well he certainly had the right idea," the woman said ruefully, "Too bad he had the wrong kid… alright so do you know when he'll be back?"

            "No, but if you want ta leave a message I'll be sure he gets it."

            "Tell him Alanna came by and wanted to see him … I'll probably be gone by the time he gets back here though, tell him to ask Raoul or Gary if he wants to know where I am."

            "Okay, thanks for comin' by Miss Alanna," Gill said not sure why the woman had bothered coming over if she was just going to stand in the door and gabble.  She also wondered what the stranger had meant about George having the right idea but the wrong kid.

            Eleni came into the entryway wiping her hands on her apron just then, disturbing Gill's train of thought.

            "Who was it?"

            "Someone who called herself Alanna."

            "Red hair?"

            "Yeah…"

            "That would be George's fiancée," Eleni said with a rueful grin.  Gill understood why she had only wanted to see George now, "She is also the King's Champion."

            "What? But the king's champion is a knight," Gill said startled.

            "Surely you have heard of The Lioness?  Tortall's lady knight…"

            Gill's jaw dropped when she finally recovered her ability to talk everything came out garbled, "Ya mean she's real?  Lak, no' jus'uh fairy tale?"

            "Didn't she look real to you?"

            "Yeah, but, well, they always tol' us that such stories were foolishness an' we should jus' keep ta our work…"

            "I see.  Well she is as real as anyone else in Tortall.  So what did she have to say?"

            Gill shrugged, "She wanted ta talk ta George 'bout somethin'…"

            "She wanted _to_ talk _to_ George _about_ _something,_" Eleni corrected smartly.

            "Right an' she mentioned something about George being right about coincidences but catching the wrong one…"

            "In relation to?"

            "To why I'm here."

            "I see.  Well, let's get lunch so you'll be ready for you fighting lesson," Eleni made them both lunch and they ate and had cleared the table by the time a tall and boisterous woman showed up.

            "Aunt?" the lady's voice drifted in from the entry, "I'm here for the girl's lesson."

            "Rispah, come on in, we're in the kitchen."

            Rispah came into the room a moment later.  Gill stared at the lady for a moment.  She wondered how the woman managed to breath without an embarrassing wardrobe malfunction, let alone how she intended to fight in her getup.

            "Hi there darlin'," she drawled, "Ain't you just precious?"

            "Hi," Gill replied dazedly.

            "This is my niece, and George's cousin, Rispah," Eleni introduced, "Rispah George's urchin, Gill."

            "I don't belong to George," Gill said startled out of her shock at her new instructor.

            "No you don't, 'sides he already has a girl so how about we start the lesson?"

            "Like that?" Gill gestured taking in Rispah's attire.

            "Yeah, like this.  Come on out to the backyard we'll do it there."

            "Alright," Gill replied doubtfully as she followed the woman outside.  Eleni went off somewhere and Gill had the entire afternoon with one-on-one attention from Rispah.

            During the course of their practice session Gill acquired a nice collection of bruises and a new respect for her new teacher.  She was also very pleased to note that he suspicions about Rispah's ability to find her closet were largely unfounded.  The woman had fared just fine in their sparring.

            "Tell Aunt Eleni goodbye for me?" Rispah asked with a smile.  Gill had seen her to the door and they were exchanging pleasantries.

            "Yeah, I will."

            "George told me he would try to be back for your lesson tomorrow but if not Stefan or I will be over.  Night precious," Rispah winked and smiled as she left.

A/N Okay this un's done hope you liked it.  If so review J if not review J ummm… you know the begging drill so I'll cut it short.  Night all.


	5. Gill and Stefan

Disclaimer: Not only am I penniless (all my money goes to gas and occasionally candy, which makes me happy because gas prices were down this weekend yay!!!!) but I don't own anything from Tortal, that concept is owned by the illustrious Tamora Pierce.

A/N Thanks for the review to Celestial Secrets you are most welcome for the story and the fake food… I'd give you real cookies but they're hard to transfer on a dial-up connection and you shouldn't take food from strangers…  Anyway, the Rispah thing probably sounded worse on paper than it looked in my mind and the only real reason for it is that the term 'wardrobe malfunction' makes me laugh.  It never fails to bring back fond memories of skipping the super bowl half-time show and returning to laugh at my family's faces after Janet Jackson's memorable routine.  Anyway I apologize for the randomness and hope everybody reading this likes the story… here goes.

            George stared at the tiny dot on the map.  He had returned from his day trip as the sun was setting over the city and now he was sitting in his room in the dancing dove with Alanna.

            "That's the place?" George asked raising an eyebrow.

            "Yes," Alanna replied tersely, "But I have something to tell you."           

            George looked at the map for a few more minutes, then he turned it sideways and grinned, "I've been there.  Very nice … Pirates Swoop has a certain ring to it doesn't it?"

            Alanna cuffed him playfully, "Would you shut your yap and listen to me George?"

            "Go ahead," George replied, letting the map roll up on itself and leaning back in his chair.

            "I tried to find you earlier, but some kid answered the door at your mother's house…" 

            "Good, Gill's still sticking around then.  I had my doubts as to whether she would run off."

            Alanna shot him a look and he stopped talking, "Alright, there's no easy way to say this.  Some kid got into the palace today.  The disturbing part is that no one knows how he got there.  We did find out why he was there though."

            "And?"

            "Well, when he was within arm's reach of the king he made his intentions quite clear.  Regicide."

            "An assassin?  Who in the blinking bloody blazes let a random kid near the king!  And an armed brat at that I would assume?"

            "He had knives all over his person.  The point is no one saw him before he approached the king.  No one knew him or had ever seen him before."

            "And this concerns me?"

            Alanna glared at him for a minute, "You are the spymaster George, you picked up that Gill kid, so obviously you suspected something about kids … Why didn't you warn us?  The king is not happy and people want answers.  Unfortunately you are one of the people who can attempt to give us those answers."

            "Alanna I picked that kid up because she was alone and defenseless on the street, that had to do with being the rouge.  It had nothing to do with the court or the king.  I will come and look at this little would be assassin, right now if need be, and even see if I can get answers out of him, but I will not accept blame for something I did not have control over."

            "Thanks George, let's go," Alanna smiled at him and George was glad he had offered to help.  He went with her, "You know you really are a bleeding-heart George." Alanna teased as they walked.

            "The kid needed help," George defended himself absently.

            "You're not having second thoughts about leaving the court of the rouge are you?"

            "Naw, I'll still have all the old contacts and my people, the close ones anyway, will keep in touch.  The only real difference will be that everything will be above board and beyond reproach." George flashed her a devilish grin and they continued walking in silence.

            George had often been through the passages that Alanna and he traversed on the way to find the would-be assassin.  They ended up at a small out of the way library.  Two knights stood outside the doors.  Upon seeing Alanna the two saluted and stepped away from the door for her.

            "George and I need to talk to the boy," Alanna said gruffly.

            "Sir Raoul is with him right now Lady."

            "He won't mind us and we won't mind him," Alanna said as she brushed past them and George kept pace at her heels.

            The kid sitting in a chair at the center of the room didn't look like the sort to plan out an assassination.  His shaggy hair hung limply in his sullen eyes as he glared out at the world.  He was tense and looked like he would have liked to fight the large dark haired knight sitting languidly near him.  Raoul was unfazed by the death glare being focused on him as he made idle conversation.

            "Good, you brought him Alanna," he said upon seeing the new arrivals, "I don't suppose you'd care to explain this ragamuffin?" he directed the comment to George.

            "I've never seen the little blighter before," George said standing beside Alanna a few yards away from the boy.  If anything the boy's glower deepened.

            George walked up close to him and knelt down so he was on a level with the kid.  He called up his truth spell and asked, "What's your business here kid, sight-seeing?"

            After a moment of silently glaring the boy spat on the floor, "Ah came to kill the lousy good fer nothin' king."

            "I see and you are aware that such talk alone is treason?"

            "You gonna hang me fer it?" the boy growled challengingly.

            "Someone might if you don't hold that tongue o' yours youngling," George replied, "At least you are an honest boy."

            The boy grunted a response.  George looked into his angry eyes for a moment, "Why did you come to kill him?"

            "Ah wanted ta." The boy lied.  He lit up in George's sight.

            "Are you sure that's why?"

            "Yeah, Ah felt like it."

            "I think you are lying to me.  Remember that at this point the truth isn't going to lose you anything considering that your life, however young you may be, is  forfeit."

            "Tha's jus' like you.  Killin' a kid.  Jus' th' sorta thin' Tortall's famous fer back 'ome."

            To George's surprise the boy truly believed what he had just said.  There wasn't even the faintest glimmer of magic indicating the boy doubted the tyranny of Tortall.

            "Why do you say that?"

            There was a long silence.  The boy spat and glared at each of the assembled before he growled an accusation, "They kilt mah family."

            "Tortallians?" Alanna burst out, "That's absurd.  Where are you from boy?" she added menacingly.

            "Ah dunno.  Ah came 'ere from Galla.  Someun bought mah brother an' me an' we've, mah brother, our mastah and Ah have been looking fer mah sistah fer years we followed 'er 'ere.   Th' mastah says tha' Tortall's th' reason the Isle's lak slaves as they do.  'E tol' us that if' n we did 'way with the king we'd be free."

            "So which is it?" George asked befuddled by the web of light that danced in his magic vision denoting half-truths littered throughout the account, "You're looking for revenge for your family who was killed by Tortallian raiders; or you were employed to help find your sister and that happened to include knocking off royalty; or you were told that the king had a hand in your enslavement and you want revenge… so which is it?"

            The boy's mouth curled back in a rictus snarl. "Mah family got kilt by slavers as were profittin' from th' diversion of local troops fer fightin' Tortall ta snatch up some easy pickings"

            "You were captured by slavers during a border-fight?" George asked to clarify.

            "Yeah," the kid growled.

            "And you want revenge on the ones you think caused it?"

            "Ah more than want it Ah need it."

            "You here with anybody?"

            The boy stared right through George refusing to give any answer.

            "Answer the question and don't make this difficult for yourself kid."

            "Ah might be."

            "Not good enough, yes or no?"

            "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

            "How many?"

            "Ah'm not tellin' you."

            "I suggest you do," George said threateningly Alanna fidgeted impatiently with her sword.  The boy took the hint.

            "Two other guys, they 'elped me 'scape th' mastah so long as Ah 'elped them 'ere."

            "Alright, now we are getting somewhere.  Tell me all about them."

            "No!"

            "You think they'd protect you?  Tell me or there will be consequences… don't forget that you are in Tortall…" George trailed off ominously allowing the boy to come up with whatever torturous threat he could concoct.

            "Alrigh' wha' do ya wanna know?"

            George grinned and started asking questions in earnest.

            Gill was recovering from a lesson with Stefan.  The man was apparently a hostler, but he was one of the strongest people she had ever met and he had by no means gone easy on her during their sparring.  Gill appreciated his teaching, but she missed George's calm instruction and easy-going smile.

            Besides despite him being a magic-man she somehow felt safe when he was around.  That was a concept she hadn't thought much about since she was a little kid before the slavers got her.

            "Eat your supper girl," Eleni broke into Gill's reverie, "pushing it around your plate won't do a thing for anybody and if you want to learn fighting you need to keep your strength up."

            "Yes ma'am," Gill replied and took a bite.  She ate mechanically and then went up to the room she had been using.  There she collapsed into bed dead tired.  Eleni expected George to come by the next day.  Which meant normal lessons with him. 

            Gill didn't remember falling asleep but she must have because she was awakened by the sound of someone pounding on the front door downstairs.  She lay in bed staring at the ceiling and hoping whoever it was would leave for a moment before crawling out of bed to confront the culprit.

            When she did reach the door Gill inched it open to reveal a very impatient George standing outside.  With him was the same red-head from before. Gill glowered and stepped aside to let them in.

            "Did ya really have ta wake me to come in?" she grumped.

            "I was going for mother, but yes I left my key at home," George replied preceding the woman inside and tousling Gill's already untidy hair.

            "pfft, I don't buy that line fer a second, you coulda picked it an' we both know it."

            "Ah, but that would be disrespectful, breaking into me own mother's house."

            "Knock it off George, we need to get the kid out of here in a hurry and talk to your mother to boot."

            "Right, is Mother awake Gill?"

            "I dunno, I was sleeping."

            "Alright, well, you and Alanna can make us all some tea while I wake Mother, this could be a long night."

            Alanna shepherded Gill into the kitchen and George went after his mother.

            When they arrived Alanna busied herself bringing the fire back to life and putting on some water to boil.  Gill slumped sleepily at the table.

            "So why are you two here so late at night?"

            Alanna gave her a measuring look, and then joined her at the table, "You know about what happened and Prin-King Jon's coronation?"

            "I'd of had to of been hiding under a rock not ta."

            "Well, unfortunately people took this as a sign of weakness, never mind that the coup and everything was unsuccessful even though everything was in turmoil from the passing on of leadership, it was perceived as weakness.  So for the past bit we've had more border incursions than we can count, assassins crawling out of the woodwork and rumors of a plague in the south.  George was checking out the rumors when he left, they are largely unsubstantiated nonsense.  After so many failures the assassins seem to be running out and that leaves the borders as our only concern.

            "Well, other than the fact that we had an attempted regicide today and the culprit's story was extremely similar to yours.  He said he was captured in a raid and that he came here via Galla."

            "Good for him.  I don't much care about kings or the like so if it's all the same to you I ought to go back to bed."

            "I'm afraid I can't allow that.  The queen has come up with a way to stop the raids and bandits and the like, but as for the assassins, that's my job, mine and George's.  George trusts you; I don't.  We are sending you to our home until things settle down.  Time will tell whether you are a threat or not."

            "Fine then, if I must travel I will do so with a full night's rest, so good night."

            Gill stalked out and Alanna looked on impassively.

A/N Sorry this took so long to post.  I was in New York last Friday to Tuesday around 1:30 in the morning, Tuesday I had to babysit and then Wednesday I had a calc AP test and Youth group so I didn't get home till late and Thursday we went on a field trip to a hospital all day and I ended up having to fill out scholarship applications and Friday we went out to dinner so this is my first opportunity to finish it up… I hope you like the new chap, soon as I get a  review I'll do the next one up fer ya.


	6. Gill and Kale

Disclaimer… still have no money (less now that gas prices are up) and I still don't own tamora's stuff.

A/N sorry this took so long I've been busy but soon I'll be out of school so that'll be nice… I spent the entirety of the past week and a half eating and sleeping and breathing flash presentations they pretty well took over my life for a while but anyway thanks so much fer yer patience and the review from Celestial Secrets. Many many cookies for you.

            After a month of living at pirates swoop Gill was quite at home there. Most of her lessons had ceased, but the head cook insisted that she learn grammar and reading.  George also maintained her self-defense lessons.  Life settled into a routine and she could almost feel as though things were normal.

            The main problem with the whole situation was that normal meant she was being held, although it was admittedly not entirely against her will, in an isolated keep by a magic-man.  And then there was the intrigue constantly under discussion.  She had been told Tortal was above such squabbling, but then again things were unsettled.  The border raids hadn't stopped, minor uprisings had been quelled by the dozens, and disgruntled lords had been cropping up all over the place, yet slowly but surely things were getting back to normal.

            Gill didn't actually see any of this but she heard plenty, just like everyone else at the swoop.  News traveled fast there.  That was due to the relative smallness of the keep and the closeness of those who lived there. Gill had been accepted readily enough into the family of servants there.  Unlike in her past experience though the keep's lord, George, was very much at home with his servants treated them almost as equals.

            Just then Gill was hurrying to finish her chores so she wouldn't be late for her lessons with George.  She just had to fetch a final bucket of water for Cook and then she could be off.

            "Ferrier," Cook called from the stove as Gill poured the cool water into a cistern.

            "f-e-r-r-i-e-r," Gill rattled off the spelling.  Cook had taken to quizzing her whenever she entered the kitchen so Gill was used to it by now and it had almost become a sort of game between the two, "and I really must be off or I will be late for my lesson with George."

            "Hmph!  Just don't you forget to bring me wood after you are done this time," Cook said briskly.  Gill winced at the reminder of her neglected chore.  She had forgotten all about the wood a few days ago and cook kept teasing her about it.

            "I won't," she said and trotted off the find George.  He was standing in the stable-yard where they practiced as she had expected.  With him was his travel-worn wife, Alanna.  It was apparent that she had just arrived after a hard ride.

            "Gill dear, just the girl I wanted to see…" George greeted her.

            "Do you know the boy we caught the other day Gill?" Alanna interrupted bitingly.

            "What boy?" Gill asked taken aback.

            "The assassin," Alanna hissed.

            "I never even saw him and you barely told me a thing about him, how should I know if I know him?" Gill responded reasonably.

            "She has a point Alanna, don't be harsh on the girl," George interjected before the red-head could further vent at Gill.

            "Stay out of this George," Alanna said, "The boy looked an awful lot like you and like I mentioned before, he had a very similar story.  But the reason I am here is that some new information has come up.  The boy wasn't acting under his own powers.  From what George tells me they used some pretty funky magic on you.  My question then becomes what kind of capabilities did your masters have?  I need to know exactly how big a threat that kid and those behind him represent and I need solid information about the kid because if he is in any was responsible for his actions the penalty is death."

            Gill heard what Alanna said, but at the mention of magic her brain shut out the meaning.  This lady wanted to know about the masters.  About what they knew and what they could do.  They would probably have killed her for what she had already told George and he knew next to nothing… what would they do to her if they ever found out she told the king's champion of Tortal about their experiments.  She shuddered at the mere thought.

            "I can't tell you."

            "That boy, his name is Kale.  Did your master own a dark angry little brat by that name?"

            Gill started.  It couldn't be.  They were dead, all of them were dead.  He had told her so.  Gill could have kicked herself, of course he never would have though twice about lying to her.  Kale, how could he be alive after so long, "Are they going to hang him?" she asked quietly.

            "That all depends on how much magic was involved in his little regicide attempt."

            "And if I tell you what the magic-men back home were capable of that might help?"

            "It might."

            Gill took a deep breath, "If they ever find out about this… kill me before that happens… Can we go someplace private?"

            Alanna and George exchanged looks, "the west tower I suppose," George said with a shrug and then led the way to the place he had named.

            Gill looked around the empty tower-top nervously before launching into discourse.

            "The kid you found, you said he wasn't acting under his own power…?"

            "Yeah, they were questioning him and someone caught a trace of magic on him.  They've been trying to figure out exactly what's been done to him for a few days now.  The thing is the more they unravel the less they understand what kinds of spells have been laid on him."

            "Coercion then.  They like that one," Gill fought back memories and continued, "They are quite adept but they need to maintain close contact with their subjects to retain control.  And for stronger coercions there has to be a level of cooperation on the part of the subject.  Which basically means that whoever sent him was either in the city himself of sent a representative to maintain the spells and that Kale somehow opened himself up to this by some willingness to do what was asked of him."

            "What kind of willingness would that require?  Coercion by its very nature is contrary to the wishes of the one it is being used on."

            "True.  What I mean is there has to be some kernel of commonality between the goal and the impulses of the one used to execute it.  Like if they wanted you to fight someone with your sword, you are good with your sword so they could probably do that, but if they wanted me to do the same thing, since I have never used a sword it would require an inordinate amount of energy to use me.  But it doesn't have to be a physical thing like that."

            "So if this kid had a real bone to pick with Tortal?"

            Gill nodded, "If he was angry enough then that would make him all that much easier to use and he probably wouldn't really even notice the spells himself.  He would simply feel it was his own choice to do what they wanted."

            "So the one responsible is probably in Corus then?" Alanna was getting excited about the new lead.

            Gill shook her head, "no, like I said, they like that spell anybody who could do the caliber work we are talking about here would have been able to maintain it well enough that no one would have detected it unless they used extremely specific tests.  Whoever did it probably fled when they found out Kale had been caught," Gill felt anger bubbling up at that.  Leave it to those magic-men to leave Kale to take the blame for them.

            "So would the kid have been able to resist them?  Would it have been possible for him to not kill the king?"

            "Well, the fact that he failed says something for him.  I doubt they were depending on anything less than magic to slip him close enough to the king.  Meaning the one behind it likely underestimated the cost of keeping Kale in line and had to compensate with what he would have used to mask Kale's approach."

            "That's just dandy.  So you are saying the kid most likely had no control over himself at the time?"

            "I find that very unlikely yes."

            Alanna growled at that, "Great.  Just when things were starting to settle down…"

            "The border raids?" Gill blurted.

            "The first batch of Queen Thayet's riders is just getting their field training and so far they have been a huge success.  She plans to extend the training once the immediate need is past, but for now we all make due with the time we do have. And the assassins have stopped other than the boy."

            "Oh."

            "Anyway the major concern now is war with the isles and then there's the issue of what to do with our little would be assassin."

            "Could you bring him here?  I mean if it turns out that it really was just coercion.  That way he would be out of the way and you could still get information out of him."

            "I don't like that notion.  Having him in our home upsets me."

            "I think it is the best option available to us at this time though Alanna.  Gill, try to remember more about anything that might help, in the meantime I think it is safe to say the child would be best served if he were brought here," George replied softly.

            "I will make the necessary arrangements then," Alanna said.

            "Thank you," Gill put in.

            Alanna raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have chores to be about?" she asked pointedly.  Gill took the hint and scurried down the tower stairs to get the wood for Cook.

A/N there that was fun I hope I can write another one by the end of the week… that'd would be great… I also hope that you like it if so please review… luv ya's night.


	7. Kale and George

Disclaimer… No money and no copyrights… although I did get free gas today so that was pleasant…

A/N hope that bake sale goes well for ya Celestial Secrets here's some more cookies for your inventory.  As always thanks for the review.

            "Get your head out of the clouds Gill…" Cook rebuked her.

            "Wha-?" Gill glanced over at Cook.

            "You've been standing there staring at the woodpile for ten minutes, at least put down the logs you are holding."

            Gill glanced down at the armload of wood and gingerly added it to the stack beside the stove, "Sorry," she said and moved to duck out of the kitchen for more wood.  Cook stopped her short.

            "What's all this?  What happened Gill?"

            "Huh?"

            "You were fine before your fighting lesson, what happened?"

            Gill stared blankly, not sure what to say.  She was overwhelmed by the concern in Cook's voice.  Finally she found her voice and said, "Lady Alanna arrived."

            "And?"

            "She wanted information about … things…"

            "Magic?" Gill's fear of magic and the reasons for it were well-known around the keep although they were generally ignored.

            "uh huh," Gill took a deep breath then blurted out, "I think he's my brother…"

            "Who?"

            "The boy they caught going after the king just before they brought me out here.  I thought he was dead.  They told me everyone was dead, I guess I shouldn't have believed them but I had no reason not to about that … and now they'll probably kill Kale for real…"

            "Kale?"

            "My brother…" Gill bit back tears at the thought of her brother alive after all these years.  She just hoped Alanna would bring him to the swoop.  She didn't entertain any silly notions that he would be absolved of his crimes but at least she could maybe see him one last time before they executed him.

            Gill realized that she had failed in holding back her tears when she felt Cook pulling her into a comforting embrace.  At first she wanted to pull away, but soon she relaxed and let herself cry.  It felt good to let out all the pent up emotion.

            Long moments passed before Cook handed Gill a handkerchief to wipe her eyes and nose with.  Gill used the cloth and broke into a grin.

            "Thanks."

            Cook smiled and nodded acceptance of the thanks and then put on a stern face, "Now, I believe you have chores to finish up?"

            Gill giggled at that and rushed out to get more wood feeling as though she had been relieved of a burden much heavier than the wood she was toting.  After talking to Cook she felt better about Kale and everything.  Not because it changed anything, just because now it wasn't all roiling around inside of her.

            A few days later a party arrived at the gates to Pirate's Swoop.  At their head was a dark haired knight.  With him was a small contingent of the king's own.  At their center was a prisoner.  An angry little prisoner who looked as though he was trying to glare his escort to death.

            They went directly to the stable yard where they were greeted by a cavalcade of grooms.  The escort surrendered their mounts and Raoul, the knight at their head, handed the prisoner over to George.

            "Thanks for getting him here so quickly Raoul," George thanked the knight, "Will you and your men be partaking of our hospitality this night?"

            "As tempting an offer as that is we really ought to be getting back to court as soon as possible."

            "I understand, I would offer you fresh mounts but we haven't the quantity of quality animals that would be required as of yet…"

            "No matter, my men and I will stay until our mounts are rested."

            "So you will stay to an early dinner?"

            "Most likely."

            "Very good," George glanced at the child prisoner and then called to one of the attendant servants, "Take Sir Raoul a guest suite so he can freshen up and then tell Cook to expect our visitors for dinner."

            The servant bowed and led Raoul away.  George took charge of the prisoner and led him off to the tower where he and Alanna had spoken to Gill earlier.  Once there he wasn't quite sure what to do.  For lack of a better option he sat and matched the boy stare for stare.  He actually had to fight against laughter at the sheer anger he felt himself trying to facially emulate.

            As he was in the midst of contorting his face to match the boy's Alanna joined them, "one of the stable-boys told me you were up here with him," she explained, "What were you planning on doing?"

            "I didn't really have a plan."

            "Do you trust him?"

            "I don't know.  If what Gill was right about the magic that was used on him…" George stopped when he noticed that the boy's eyes lit up at the name, "Can you see the trace magic she mentioned?"

            Alanna looked at the boy for a minute, "He's exactly the sort of magical enigma my brother would have loved."

            "Can you do anything with him?"

            "I don't know.  It depends on what is decided by the powers that be, there's no point in putting forth the effort if he is to be executed."

            "Well, Gill was quite sure that…"

            "Gill?  Is she here?" the boy said.  His voice was full of melancholy hope and worry.  For the first time since George had seen him the anger went out of him.

            Alanna blinked and then she glowed a brilliant purple, "What?" she exclaimed.

            "Where am I?" the boy asked urgently.

            "All those traces and scraps and tangles of junk that they've been picking at for weeks are gone… just disappeared."

            "What am I doing here?" the boy asked plaintively.  For the first time he truly sounded like the child he was.

            "You honestly don't know?" Alanna drawled.  George quickly engaged his magic sight.

            "Uh uh," the boy shook his head no vigorously, "th' las' thing I remember is the ship.  My master said he knew where Gill was and that the Tortallians had her.  He said that we were going to help here and that he needed my help for a spell that would help her.  I agreed to it."

            "That so?" Alanna asked archly.  George caught her eye and nodded that the boy wasn't lying.

            "uh huh," the boy responded pitifully, "What happened?  Why am I here and where is my master?"

            "We would love to know where he is… you don't know?"

            "No."

            "And you remember nothing after the spell he put on you?"

            "No, where am I?"

            "You are at Pirate's Swoop and I believe you have just been absolved of treason," George supplied.

            "Treason?"

            "You were caught trying to assassinate the king."

            "I was?"

            "Yes you were.  We have reason to believe that these actions were indeed perpetrated by your master through you.  I believe that we can explain this to those who need to know and those that don't will think what they please," Alanna added.

            "Then he was lying about finding Gill," Kale looked woefully up at the two adults.  His chains made him look pitiful and George found he wanted nothing more than to free the child.  A fear that this might be part of the magic crossed his mind, but he scanned the impulse for the taint of magic and found that it originated more from the part of him that simply didn't wish to see a child suffer needlessly.

            "Let me help you Kale," George undid the chains that held the boy in bondage.  He looked up with a beaming grin and touched his chafed wrists.

            He was speechless, "You act as though you've always worn those," George said lightly setting the metal aside.

            "I don't remember the last time I walked free," Kale said solemnly.

            "What am I thinking, you must be starving!  We will take you right to the kitchen and see if we can't scrounge up something for you to eat."

            Kale beamed at him and followed him down the tower stairs.  Alanna followed them off of the tower top and went to report their findings to Raoul.  She wondered how the king and queen would take the news and then cringed with pity for poor Raoul when he had to tell the queen.

            That was his problem though.  None of her business really.  What was her business was making sure their two wards were well provided for.  She wasn't really sure how to treat Gill or Kale. Were they servants, truly wards, cling-ons, riffraff that hung around and couldn't be gotten rid of?  She really couldn't reconcile them in her mind.  Yet there it was.  She and George now had two unattached younglings to tend for.  Life was getting interesting, that it was.

A/N there chapper seven is done aren't ya's happy?  And now to bed I will post this tomorrow sometime I am sure…


	8. Kale and Gill

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept maybe my original chars.  But other than that….

A/N glad to hear the bake sale is going well, have a few more cookies to boost your inventory… Brothers downloading stuff is a real drag, thanks for reviewing again! J  so anyway here's the next chap coming your way!

            Gill fetched a final load of wood and stacked it carefully by the fire.  After the wood was secured she snatched a piece of bread and sat on the corner of the pile to eat it.  Cook glanced over indulgently, "Categorical," she chalegened.

            "C-a-t-e-g-o-r-i-c-a-l… these are getting too easy Cook," Gill replied through a mouthful of bread.

            "Well, your academics have improved, now work on the manners."

            Gill chuckled but swallowed what was in her mouth before responding, "Does that mean I can stop with the evening lessons?"

            "You wish.  Those will end when I say they do, and not a moment before."       

            Gill smiled and continued eating in silence; Cook was busy with overseeing the cooking of enough food for everyone who lived at the keep, a substantial number.  And there were guests tonight, which called for special preparations.

            Speaking of guests a shadow darkened the door for a moment before it was revealed to be George.  Gill glanced did a double take, thinking that she might be late for her lessons and he had come to admonish her, but he was smiling and there was someone with him.

            "Alright, boy, here we are the kitchens… Cook, get the boy some food won't you?" George called out authoritatively.  He scanned the kitchen.  Gill watched the new boy curiously.  She wondered why George would be here with a kid when he had important guests to be meeting with.

            "Julia, get something for the boy; can't you see I'm busy right now George?"

            "Come now, you can't be that busy," George grinned at his harried head-cook.  Julia left off peeling potatoes to fix a plate for the boy though.  Soon he was clutching the plate as though he hadn't seen food in days.  Julia went back to her potatoes and George guided the little urchin over to where Gill was sitting.

            "Eat here, so we won't be in the way," George instructed gently.

            Gill did a double take, "Kale?" she breathed hardly able to trust her voice.

            "Huh?" the boy managed sputtered as he swallowed down a large bit of food and then turned to look at her, "How'd you know my name?" he asked curiously.

            Gill couldn't respond; she was sure of it now.  This was Kale, her brother.

            "Well, how?"

            "I thought you were dead…" she whispered.

            "Dead?  Do I know you or something girl?"

            "It's me Kale…"

            Kale squinted at her, "Gill?"

            "Yes, don't you recognize your own sister?"

            "But they said… oh it doesn't matter what they said, they're all liars anyway.  It really is you isn't it?"

            For a moment the two just looked at each other awkwardly.

            "I've been looking for you," Kale said breaking the odd silence.

            "Are you in trouble Kale?" Gill asked concentrating on the floor.

            "He has been cleared Gill, you were right about the coercion, my wife saw the evidence and as much as she hates it she will swear for him before the king if necessary," George said, allaying Gill's fears.  Gleefully she hopped off the woodpile and gave her brother a hug.  Kale tried in vain to protect his food and return the hug.  George chuckled at the spectacle.

            Gill stepped back and laughed at the smears of food the now decorated her brother's face, she had somehow remained food-free.

            "You've got a little something right there," George pointed out a frond of spinach draped over Kale's ear.

            Kale picked it off with patent disgust, "What a waste of food," he mumbled as he continued to clean up as best he could and salvage what he could to still be eaten.

            "We can get you a fresh plate," George suggested.

            "No, like I said, I don't want to waste it."

            "There's always plenty here Kale, so don't worry okay?" Gill supplied happily.

            "Still, this is fine," Kale replied.

            "Suit yourself," George shrugged, "Now, I think I can leave you with Gill here, you can do what she does for today… and don't think you are getting out of lessons today because of this Gilly."

            "Of course not, I'll see you later George."

            "Alright then, I will work out a better schedule for Kale soon, until then he's with you.  I'll be on my way then."

            With that George left the warm clamor of the kitchen.

            "Well, as soon as you are done we have to weed the south garden and then cook wanted some things from town…"

            "So are we the cook's errand runners?"

            "Pretty much.  George will set you your own tasks soon enough, but until then you'll basically tag along with me."

            "Sounds good," Kale carefully ate the food he had managed to return safely to his plate and set the plate with other dirty dishes.  Then he followed Gill out to the garden.

            "It's been so long," Gill said wistfully.

            "Yeah," Kale agreed.

            "Tell me everything that's happened … are the others…"

            "As far as I know you and I are the only two who lived.  As to the rest, why don't you tell me what happened to you, I only know what my masters told me and well, you know how that is."

            "Yes, Alright, I'll tell you if you promise to tell me."

            "Of course, we're family right?  So how have you been?"

            "Okay, well right after the raid…" Gill launched into the story as they picked weeds from the little garden patch.  After so long set apart from humanity it felt good for both of the children to share what had happened with someone who had known them before everything went wrong.

A/N Okay, so that wasn't as funny or sappy as it could have been but oh well.  Hope you enjoyed it and as always reviews are much appreciated.


	9. epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N okay well this should pretty much wrap things up satisfactorily… if it doesn't say so in a review.

            Gill and Kale ended up as wards of Pirates Swoop.  It took some convincing and even a rushed trip to the capital by Lady Alanna for the King to take Kale's innocence seriously.   Things came to a head when a regiment of raiders from the islands were caught with human cargo on their ships and forbidden magic at their command.  The islands were on the brink of war with Torall and its allies.

            The only event that prevented this was the unexpected, although some speculated that it was not unplanned, death of the leadership of the islands.  Rumors of Assassination were rampant.  Finally the wild rumors died down, but in their wake was a new reserve and caution on the part of the slavers and monitoring of the use of magic in the islands proved the levels to be down below any threatening level.

            Thus things gradually settled down, with the queen's riders to protect against raiders and bandits Tortal was settling down into peace and prosperity.  As a result of the new peace times were good and the people of the realm benefited in accordance with that.

            Gill and Kale lived rather comfortably and eventually both children joined the queen's riders to protect others from the type of people who had ripped their lives apart so long ago.  Neither forgot the kindness of the people who had helped them and both were made the stronger for their experiences. 

A/N okay I know that was really short, but it's a wrap-up/epilogue.  The important stuff is all over anyway so this was all that was needed to end it out.  I could add details if they are really wanted but if not this will do.


End file.
